Shawn becomes a Hero
by cindythechef
Summary: On a routine investigation with Buzz, Shawn takes a bullet meant for Buzz and becomes a hero.
1. Chapter 1

The doors of the SBPD swung open and the favorite resident Psychic came sauntering into the station greeting everyone as he entered. Eventually taking up his usual perch next to Detective O'Hara's desk. She was expecting his visit knowing that Gus left on a three-day training seminar that morning.

Unfortunately she did not have the time to entertain with the bored Psychic today. Lassiter and her were working on finishing the testimony for a high profile case and they did not need Shawn's help.

Juliet sweetly told Shawn that she was busy and that she did not need any help from Shawn filling out paper work and preparing testimony but she loved him and would call him latter and maybe they could grab some dinner.

Lassiter was less than sweet as he barked "Go Home" to Shawn.

Just as Shawn finished sticking his tongue out at the grumpy detective Buzz Mcnab walked up asking Shawn to come be another set of eyes for him as he went to investigate the scene of a burglary.

He told Shawn that he couldn't officially hire him but could really use his unique help investigating since this had been the 5th robbery in the Live Oak area in as many days.

Shawn joyfully accepted Officer McNab's cry for assistance and with a casual "See ya" to the busy detectives they were off to the crime scene.

Chapter :2

In the car Shawn began the conversation by asking McNab how his beautiful wife was doing. McNab smiled and admitted to Shawn that she was amazing and that they just found out that Frannie was expecting a baby and that he was the first to know.

With a huge smile and a punch on the arm Shawn congratulated the friendly officer. McNab smiled and thanked Shawn and told them how excite he was.

The rest of the car ride Mcnab filled Shawn in on all the plans that they had all ready made for their little bundle of Joy and that the baby was due on Christmas Day. McNab smiled and said, "I cannot think of a better Christmas present my wife can give me can you?"

Shawn smiled sweetly at the gushing police officer as he continued to talk about his beloved Frannie and how much he all ready loved this baby.

The two finally pulled into the home at 1726 Live Oak way the scene of the latest home invasion. The residents of the home where on vacation and the scene had been cleared and secured the night before.

Shawn and Buzz walked up to the home to begin their investigation. Right away Shawn noticed the tracks in the mud that lead to the front door. The impressions of the police boots were familiar but there was another set of prints in the mud from a pair of sneakers.

Shawn walked into the home noticing that the doorframe was still intact so the intrude must have picked the locks to gain entrance into the home.

Shawn carefully surveyed the scene noticing the empty spaces on tabletops and cabinets where items once stood. Nothing seemed out the ordinary for a home invasion.

As Shawn continued through the house but he had a weird feeling in his stomach. Buzz told him that the area had been secured the night before and it was safe for him to be there, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was not right.

Buzz was in the kitchen looking for clues when Shawn noticed a figure at the back door.

Noticing the figure did not have the shadow of a police officer Shawn began to alert Buzz and then he noticed the outline of a drawn pistol pointed at the friendly officer. Shawn yelled as he ran to tackle McNab.

Buzz laid on the floor trying to piece together the last few seconds Shawn yelled, a gunshot rang out and now Shawn is lying next to me and not moving.

"Oh my God Shawn". Shawn did not move and every breath that he took was labored and sounded like it was being taken through a straw.

Chapter :

Buzz immediately sat up and began to asses his friend. Shawn had been shot! There were two holes that were bleeding one in the back and one in the front. The one in the front was larger so Buzz grabbed the nearest cloth and began to apply pressure to the gushing wound.

He used the radio on his shoulder to call for an ambulance. The words that every dispatcher fears came over the radio from a visibly shaken Buzz; "Help, ambulance needed at 1726 Live Oak way, shots fired, officer down. Detective Shawn Spencer shot need assistance immediately".

Buzz sat over Shawn holding pressure over his would and helping make Shawn as comfortable as possible. Buzz told Shawn how grateful he was for saving his life and how he was going to be okay that help was on the way.

Shawn was barely conscious but smiled at Buzz and told him, "that baby needs his Daddy". With that Shawn succumbed to the pain and the blood loss and passed out.

The ambulance arrived in record time. When they hear an officer has been shot everyone goes into fast motion. The medics arrived and took Buzz's place next to the unconscious psychic. Realizing that the bullet entered Shawn's body at his back they rolled Shawn over to apply pressure.

When they rolled his back over they made sure that he was firmly attached to a wooden backboard. The bullet had entered Shawn's body in the thoracic section of his spine. Then they placed the backboard with him on it to the gurney to whisk him to the waiting ambulance.

Lassiter and Juliet arrived just as Shawn was being wheeled out. Juliet's knees just about gave way when she saw the man she loved on the gurney. She steadied herself and ran to him, kissed his cold forehead. She assured her unconscious love that they would be right behind them and she would call his dad for him.

Lassiter made it into the house and found Buzz sitting on the kitchen floor next to a huge puddle of what he could only assume was Shawn's blood. The usual cherry Buzz sat there expressionless as the detective sat next to him patting his leg.

Buzz stared of into space as he told the detective "Shawn saw the gunman and the gun was pointed at me and Shawn, he ran and tackled me knocking me out of the way and taking the bullet that was meant for me. His last words to me were my baby needs his daddy " with that said Buzz continued to stare off into space but now tears began to fall.

Lassiter had another officer take McNab home and his attention went to his partner.

He made sure that the crime scene was in good hands with the scores of officers who ran to the scene when they heard Shawn had been shot. Then he went to his stunned partner and offered to take her to the hospital.

Juliet smiled a sweet but worried smile and got into the passenger side of Lassiter's car. The first few minutes of the car ride to the hospital was silent as Juliet starred at the scenery passing by. Lassiter reminded her that she needed to call Shawn's Dad and Gus.

Juliet sighed and began to dial Henry Spencer's number. When he saw that it was Detective O'Hara he answered the phone with a gruff "What is wrong, what happened to my son". Juliet calmly explained what happened and what hospital to meet them at. As quickly as he answered he hung up the phone and sped to the hospital to his only son.

Juliet repeated the grim details to Gus's cell phone voice mail and continued to stare silently out the window praying that the love of her life would still be breathing when she arrived to the hospital.

Officer Nelson took Buzz home and thankfully Frannie was waiting for him. Frannie looked horrified as she saw Buzz in his blood stained uniform get out of the police car. She ran to her gentle giant of a husband, he grabbed her and began to sob on her shoulder.

Frannie smiled at Officer Nelson and led her distraught husband into the house. She helped him slip put of the blood stained uniform and into some sweat pants. They curled up in the bed and Buzz laid his head on her lap and began to tell her all that had happened as she lovingly ran her fingers through his hair.

She smiled when he told her about Shawn being the first work friend to know about Baby McNab on the way and he began to violently sob when he told her the last words that Shawn had told Buzz. "He told me that my baby needed his daddy Frannie, he jumped in front of that bullet for me and the baby". He continued to cry until he cried himself asleep still resting his head on Frannie's lap.

Chapter :

The two detectives and Henry arrived at the hospital at the same time. They ran to the emergency room nurse and asked for information on Shawn Spencer. The nurse typed on her computer and read what was said. When she looked up at the worried faces before her she smiled and said "Please take a seat the doctor will be right with you"

The three sat in the uncomfortable waiting room scrutinizing every open door for a passing glimpse of Shawn or a Doctor coming out to speak to them. The wait seemed forever. Henry got up and began to pace. An unfortunate skill that had mastered since his son began this whole psychic detective business.

The doors to the emergency room finally gave way to a Doctor who made a beeline to the waiting friends. "Family of Shawn Spencer?" The doctor asked full well knowing the answer.

Henry very gruffly asked, "How is my son?" The doctor pulled the three into a smaller waiting room right inside the doors to the emergency room. He began by assuring them that Shawn was alive. He continued with a but, but he was shot in the back and it hit his spinal cord and when the bullet went through his body it came through his right lung.

The three sat in a stunned silence processing the news that they were just given. Henry rubbed his all ready tired face and asked what this meant for Shawn.

The doctor continued, "Well his lung was beyond repair we had to remove the bottom half of it. That should not cause him any problems in life. The problem is his spinal cord. His cord was not severed but it was damaged. There is a chance it will heal on its own but it is a very small chance. I would prepare yourself for him to be paralyzed from the waist down."

The news hit Henry like a ton of bricks, Paralyzed? My energetic pain in the ass son who bounces around my house like a damn whirling dervish is now paralyzed? Shaking his head in disbelief at the news he asked the doctor when he could see his son.

The Doctor told the trio of friends that they could all see Shawn and began to lead them to his room. They got to the door and they all froze. What would Shawn be like paralyzed? Would he be able to handle life sitting in a chair?"

They all took a deep breath and entered the room. Shawn was still and hooked up to a wall full of machines. The doctor told them that he was still sedated but he would begin to wake up soon.

Lassiter and Juliet only stayed a few minutes. Juliet gave the unconscious Shawn a kiss on the forehead and told him that she would be by in the morning before work. Lassiter well he didn't say anything to Shawn but told the elder Spencer to call if there were any changes to his condition.

Gus finally got back to his hotel room after his conference and checked his phone. He seemed worried that there was not a call from Shawn all day. He saw Juliet called but thought she was probably calling to find Shawn. He listened to the voicemail and froze.

He immediately called Juliet back and when he got her voicemail he called Henry's, "DAMMIT" voicemail there too. He finally out of desperation called the station and heard from the person that answered the phone what had happened and where Shawn was. As soon as he hung up the phone he began to frantically pack and head home. He muttered something about never going on another business trip again. Every time I leave something bad always happens.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5:

Back at the hospital Henry sat in a darkened room next to his only son. Thinking about the events of the day. Henry was so proud of his son for being a hero and saving Buzz's life but how was he going to handle the news about never walking again. His son is a strong willed person but he is not a strong person.

A couple of quiet hours passed then Henry started to see signs of life coming from his son. Shawn was 33 years old but all Henry could see when he looked at him was the 8-year-old boy who used to curl up on his lap when this pain is going to take a lot longer.

Eventually the beautiful green eyes that always made Henry smile opened. Groggy and only half awake Shawn began to try and sit up. Henry gently pushed him back down and told him to take it easy and asked what he remembered about the day's events.

Shawn sat back and began to think, "well I went with Buzz to investigate a home invasion, Buzz told me that he was going to be a Daddy and once we got to the house I saw that there was a gunman at the door he was aiming at Buzz and I tried to push Buzz out of the line of fire but I guess the creep hit me"

Fidgeting in his bed he looked panicked at his father. "What is wrong I can't move my legs?" Hoping that it would take a little longer than five minutes to make this discovery but knowing Shawn was always quick he sighed and began to inform Shawn of the extent of his injuries.

Henry began with a sigh, "Son, you were hit in the back and the bullet hit your spinal cord in the Thoracic region" Shawn interrupted "Oh God I am paralyzed?" Henry trying to give his son some hope told Shawn that the bullet damaged his cord and there was still a chance that when the cord healed he would regain some function.

Shawn laid back in the bed not believing what he had just heard. He let out a deep breath sighed and repeated the words "I am paralyzed" over and over again. The words were not directed at anyone in particular he was just saying it to try and convince himself of what he had just heard.

Henry patted his only sons arms and reassured him that he was never going to leave his side and that he would be there to help him through anything. The words fell on deaf ears Shawn was still mumbling trying to wrap his brain around his injuries.

The nurse came in and injected the next dose of sedatives in the younger Spencer's I.V and within minutes Shawn was out like a light. Henry took the opportunity to go down to the cafeteria and get some food and coffee. On the way back to Shawn's room he ran into Gus. Gus was worried about his best friend and when he saw Henry he ran to give him a hug. How is Shawn was the first thing that Gus asked.

Henry took a deep breath lets sit Gus. When Henry said that the first thought that ran through Gus's head was his best friend was dead. A very tired Henry began to explain all that happened that day and how the bullet entered the back and damaged the spinal cord. He sighed again and told the worried best friend that he had woken up earlier and he couldn't move from the hips down.

Gus was in shock, Shawn got hurt a lot but he was always fine in the end. A broken bone here an operation there but Shawn ALWAYS bounced back. How is Shawn going to react to rolling back to health? Henry admonished Gus reminding him that if Shawn needed a best friend anytime in his life it was right now.

Gus shook his head and told Henry that walking or sitting they were best friends for life and nothing was going to change that. Henry smiled and gave Gus a guy hug. "Would you like to go see him Gus?" Henry Chimed. With a shake yes they were off down the hall to room 145.

The two men sat in silence staring at the sleeping man in the bed. Shawn was so full of life and energy and well just generally full of it. He did not take well to change. When his parents divorced he ran away for years before calming down and coming home, what was he going to do know.

The silence of the two men was broken when he heard a faint Gus from the bed. Shawn was awake and he was glad to see his best friend. Shawn thought for a second and asked Gus "aren't you supposed to be at a drug convention till Friday?" Gus smiled and told some story about how the conference was really lame so he bailed to come hang with Shawn.

Shawn smiled at the attempt of his best friend and told him that he appreciated him coming to the hospital to check on him. He asked Gus if Dad filled him in on what happened? Gus smiled and said, "Yep, your Dad said that you were a hero". He also said "Buzz was going to be a Daddy." Shawn smiled at that thought "yep our little nabby is growing up so fast" The both laughed when Henry said, "Can you imagine how tiny a baby is going to look in his arms?"

The rest of Shawn's waking time that evening, was spent talking about nothing in particular with his dad and best friend. Shawn made no mention of the fact that he couldn't move his legs and tonight they were not going to push the subject. They both knew that Shawn was processing things in his own way and in his own time and that was okay with them.

Chapter 6:

Frannie stood in the doorway looking at her husband curled up on the couch. Her heart was breaking for Shawn in the hospital but it was also breaking for that sweet teddy bear of hers on the couch. "Please come to bed honey," she sweetly asked. "Go on without me Frannie I can't sleep" answered a sad and depressed Buzz. Buzz may be six foot six and a police officer but he couldn't even hurt on a fly. Buzz was the picture of a gentle giant. Frannie came to the couch picking up Buzz's head placing it on her lap and started to rub his soft hair.

She could feel Buzz beginning to cry and she started to rub his back with her free hand. She began softly " I know that you feel horrible about what happened to Shawn. You have to remember that Shawn jumped in front of that bullet for you too be able to what?" Buzz managed to utter a wimpy "live" "That is right sweetie, he wanted you to live. You can't live like Shawn wanted you to if you don't eat and sleep". With a slightly harsher but still sweet voice she asked her husband "Do you want Shawn's actions to be in vain?" "No of course I don't" answered Buzz and with that the two went to bed vowing to stop by and check on Shawn the next day.

Chapter 7:

Gus and Henry left the hospital the next morning thinking that Shawn would be sedated most of the morning. He wasn't asleep when they left he was just pretending. He had had a long sleepless night to think about living the rest of his life in a wheel chair. He decided as the sun came up over the horizon that he couldn't put his Dad through the stress of having to take care of him and Gus well he wouldn't want a friend who was stuck in a chair. Most importantly Juliet deserved better. She deserved a man who could take care of her and protect her not one that she would have to help pee.

In the wee hours of that morning as Henry and Gus sat sleeping in their chairs Shawn devised a plan. A plan to just end his suffering and everyone else's suffering too. After his companions left for a few hours and the nurse came and gave him his medicine he knew that he had a few hours where he would be alone. When the nurse came in to check his vitals Shawn begged the nurse to not let anyone other then his Dad in to visit him. He told her that he just needed to be alone.

The nurse agreed and left Shawn with the call button right on his bed next to him in case he needed her. When the nurse left Shawn pretended to sleep but he was devising a plan. A plan to end all of their suffering, he was sure that the world would be better off with no Shawn then a broken Shawn.

Alone at last Shawn began to put his plan in motion. Taking his trusty swiss army knife he carefully cut the stitches on his side from his surgery. He wanted to die but he didn't want it to hurt. He thought if he cut the stitches and opened the wound he would slowly bleed to death before anyone found him.

With the bandage off he began to snip away at the stitches that closed his flesh. Small amounts of blood began to flow after the first stitch was cut but after the 23rd and final stitch was removed the wound gushed open and he began to bleed freely. Laying back he placed the bloody Swiss army knife on the hospital bed table next to a scrawled note that said "I love you all but I cant make you take care of me. You are better off without me. Good bye and I love you all"

It did not take long for the injured man to slip into unconsciousness. His father came back to the room an hour after the last stitch was clipped. He was not going to come till after lunch but he felt that his son needed him. He walked into his son's room and dropped his coffee at what he saw. A bloody knife on the table his son pale and still and the steady drip of blood onto the floor. He yelled for the doctor and nurses to come and help. The nurse came in took one look at Shawn and said "what the hell happened" she raced to Shawn's bed side and began to put pressure on the gaping wound. The doctor came in and they whisked Shawn into the operating room to restore the gaping wound.

Henry sat in Shawn's empty room trying to grasp what had just happened. He remembered seeing the bloody knife and thought the shooter must of come to finish the job, when he noticed the scrawled sheet of paper with the words confirming his worst fear. Shawn did that to himself. He read his note crying "better off without you, cant make us take care of him" rubbing his head he continued to cry and say "there is no way we would be better off without you son no matter what shape you are in."

Henry wiped his tears and got up to get a towel out of the bathroom to wipe up the blood that landed on the floor. He bent down and started to clean the crimson puddle when the tears began again. This was his precious boys blood and he spilled it because he thought I would be better off without him. Oh God Kid how am I going to convince you that I need you here with me wheelchair or not.

The surgery only took about an hour and Shawn was back in his room but this time his hands were bound by his side. He was also receiving a blood transfusion to help replace some of the blood that was lost. Henry saw the straps over his son's wrists and growled at the doctor to take them off. The doctor told Henry that Shawn had almost succeeded in taking his life. One more attempt and we wont be able to bring him back. Henry shook his head and protested, "I am not going to leave his side again". With that promise the doctor unbuckled the straps and Henry took his now familiar perch next to Shawn's bed and waited for his son to come back to him and wake up.

About an hour had passed when the bright green eyes began to stare at Henry. Shawn still hazy from surgery asked Henry why he was back so soon? Trying not to yell at his weak son he told him I came back a few hours ago and boy was I surprised to walk in and find that my only son decided that I would be better off without him. Sighing realizing that his plan to take his own life was foiled he began to explain. "Dad you are old you need to go out and fish not take care of an invalid son. Gus needs a friend who can be there for him and Juliet, well she needs a whole man not this partial man that I am now."

Henry sat quietly staring at Shawn, which made him more nervous, then bleeding to death did. Henry finally began to speak slowly and controlled he grabbed Shawn's face and told him. "Son you are the most important thing in my life. I don't care if you are 13 or 33 as long as there is breath in my body nothing will keep me from helping you" he continued still holding onto his face "If you would have succeeded in killing yourself I would have died right there with you" releasing his face Shawn noticed his Dad's eyes filling with tears. He wasn't used to seeing his dad like this. He must have really meant what he just told me.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes as his dad regained his composure. He continued to speak, "Gus will be your friend through thick and thin and everything in between and he has proven that to you time and time again. You being in a chair will never change that. Juliet, don't you think she should decide for herself if she still wants you. She accepted your engagement ring so she wants to take the vows that say for better or worse sicker and health. I know Juliet enough to know she would mean every word of those vows."

Shawn was now in tears his dad rubbed his arm and said "don't EVER forget what I said you hear me? We are going to get through this and you will make it" Shawn wiping his tears told his father "Yes Sir, thank you for always being my big ole papa monkey" with that the two hugged and when Henry sat back down he told his son "oh and that little stunt earlier now means that I am going to be on you like white on rice till we go home" Shawn sighed "Oh brother I am really sorry now"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 8:

Henry watched as his son drifted peacefully back to sleep. Henry never left Shawn's side just as he promised. After lunch Henry got a phone call from Juliet asking how Shawn was doing. Not wanting to tell her too much over the phone he promised to fill her in on some set backs if she would come up to the hospital after work. Juliet agreed then Henry told her to make sure no one else comes up to the hospital right now his son isn't ready to have visitors yet.

Juliet sat at her desk worried at what Henry could have met when he said set backs when an off duty McNab came to her desk. He had been home off duty since the shooting. McNab smiled one of his toothy smiles and asked Juliet how his hero was doing; he hadn't heard anything other than he was alive. Juliet sighed and looked at the eager McNab and assured him yes he is very much alive but the bullet entered his back and damaged his spinal cord and unfortunately he is not able to move from the hips down.

The usual cherry McNab sat in silence processing the news. Juliet continued and said that he was not taking visitors but she was going to bring some stuff to Henry at the hospital tonight if you want to write him a card or letter. All Buzz could do was sit with his hand over his mouth still in shock over the news he just heard. He eventually said I want to write him a letter I will bring it back to you before you head out. Juliet patted his leg and assured him that she would not leave till she got it.

McNab sat in the conference room with the blinds drawn with tears in his eyes. He sat looking at the legal pad and pen wondering how do I tell him thank you for what her did for me? He began the letter simply " To My Hero, the words Thank you are just not enough to tell you how much I appreciate what you did for me" he stopped and remembered he had a copy of an ultrasound picture in his wallet. Buzz decided to include the picture with his letter. "You helped me be here too see my child, he or she thanks you too. Take care and heal and when your ready for visitors Frannie and I will be there and Frannie all ready promised she will make you anything you want and bring it to the hospital. All my gratitude your friend Buzz" he sealed up the letter and left it on Juliet's desk and went home to inform Frannie of the news on Shawn.

Juliet and Lassiter were out of the office following a lead on the shooter that injured Shawn. The car ride was silent as usual when Lassiter asked about Shawn. Juliet began to cry, "Oh God Lassiter, Shawn is paralyzed from the hips down and they do not have hope that he will ever walk again. When I called to check on him this afternoon Henry wanted me to come to the hospital because Shawn has had some set backs and he needed to tell me in person. Worst of all he wont accept any visitors only his father" Juliet began to cry uncontrollably when Lassiter pulled over into a parking lot.

Stopping the car Lassiter reached over and pulled his partner into a big hug. "Spencer is stronger than you think, he will make it through this you just wait and see." The two partners sat for a minute then Lassiter continued, "How are you doing with the idea of Shawn not being able to walk. I know that you love him but are you going to be able to continue as his fiancé with him in a wheel chair?" Juliet scoffed at the question and said "Lassiter I am surprised at you, you love someone for who they are not what they can do. I don't care if Shawn can walk or not he is still the love of my life and I will still be proud to wear his name one day." Lassiter smiled at his partner now not crying but staring at him, he patted her on the leg and said "Make sure you tell him that, I can tell you as a man he probably thinks you will not have anything to do with him anymore."

Unfortunately the lead they were following turned nothing up on the shooter. Juliet began to pack her belongings and the box of cards and gifts that she was to deliver to the hospital. She went to leave and Lassiter stopped her and said "Why don't you let me take you to meet with Henry" sheepishly Juliet agreed accepting this uncanny show of emotion from her partner.

It was almost diner time and Juliet texted Henry that she was outside in the waiting room. Henry let out a deep sigh not looking forward to what he was about to explain to the woman he hoped would be his future daughter. Henry buzzed for the nurse and let them know that Shawn was ready for his sponge bath and that he would be back in a few minutes. The nurses knew that the younger Spencer was not to be left alone so they agreed and began to gather the stuff to clean Shawn up while Henry went to get some food.

Henry walked out of Shawn's room straight to the waiting room. Thankfully the waiting room was empty. He was surprised to see Juliet was not alone but Lassiter was with him. He didn't mind, Lassiter probably needed to know about Shawn too. He sat down and began to explain to them the events that unfolded that morning about how Shawn tried to kill himself and the note that was left explaining that the world would be better off with out him.

Juliet's tears began to flow freely again. "How could he even think that we would be better off without him? How could he do that to himself? Oh dear Lord, Shawn" Lassiter was visibly shocked at the news. He knew that Shawn could be a pain in the backside but he never thought that the always-cherry detective could possibly try and take his own life. Henry sat next to Juliet and asked her to really consider whether she wanted to continue with the engagement. He needed to know that she was committed to his son. Juliet looked square in Henry's eyes and told him that she was going to be there for his son in sickness and in health and no wheelchair or diagnosis will ever change that. Henry smiled and nodded at the detective and said, "Good that is what I was hoping to hear".

Juliet begged to go back and see Shawn. She wanted nothing more to curl up next to him in his bed and hold her sweet man. Henry smiled and told her soon. He just isn't ready yet with that he took the box of well wishes and headed back to Shawn's room after stopping at the cafeteria for coffee and food.

Chapter 9:

Henry came back into the room, as the nurse was finishing getting Shawn dressed and he sat the box of goodies down on the table. Curious Shawn asked what was in the box? "Well Son" Henry began " I ran into Juliet and Detective Lassiter when I went to the cafeteria they were dropping this off to you from your friends at the station." The first letter to come from the box was from Buzz. Shawn smiled and thought I was wondering how he was. He opened the letter and started to cry. He couldn't finish reading so his Dad picked up the letter and read the first line "To My Hero". He chocked up at those words, hero was exactly what Shawn was, now he needed to convince HIM of that.

Henry continued reading the letter steading his voice against the tears that tried to fall. Then a huge smile crossed Henry's face when he noticed the little black and white photo that was still in the envelope. Baby McNab he proudly showed Shawn. Henry smiling told Shawn "I don't know the kid looks more like a lima bean at this point. " The two Spencer men laughed and smiled over the box of cards from the officers at the station. Each card was like a breath of fresh air for the wounded detective.

Henry finally got to the bottom of the box there was a huge container with pineapple pieces in it. Taped to the top of the pineapple pieces was a letter from Juliet. Henry showed Shawn and asked him whom he wanted to read the letter. Shawn asked his Dad to read it out loud for him. The drugs were making him really tired and he did not know if he could.

Henry began to read, _"To the love of my life, my Prince Charming. I am so very proud of your actions in the house the other day. I did not think it was possible to be prouder of you than I all ready was. Please know that you are even more of a man to me then you were before. I cannot wait to curl up next to you and show you how proud I am of you. When you are ready to see me I will be there and do not think for a minute that I wont. I adore you; you sweet adorable man and you have my heart forever and ever. Love soon to be Juliet Spencer "_

After hearing the Juliet call herself the future Juliet Spencer both men began to tear up. Shawn smiled at his Dad and weakly asked, "Do you really think she means it Dad". Henry embraced his son and reassured him that he knew that she meant it. Henry held his son in that hug for what seemed like five minutes eventually Shawn wriggled away from his Dad's embrace but all Henry wanted to do was wrap his arms around his precious son and take all the hurt and burdens from him.

The next morning Shawn told his Dad to go home and sleep for a little while. Henry looked at his son with a raised eyebrow and told him no thanks son. Nothing was mentioned about the attempt on his life yesterday but Shawn knew what he meant and sat ashamed at what he had done. His Dad patted his arm besides son you an I have a date with a chessboard. You beat me last time and I want a chance to beat you and with you on so much pain meds I may actually have a chance to do that. They both laughed and Shawn said, "Fine you're on old man".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 10:

After a day of full of a long fought game of Chess and a few naps for both Spencer men, Shawn asked his Dad if he could have a serious talk with him. His Dad closed the fishing magazine and smiled and said "I am all ears kiddo."

Shawn took a deep breath and started by telling his Dad again how sorry he was for doing what he did. Shawn continued "Dad I need you to answer me honestly, are you up for helping me through this?" he took a deep breath to steady himself and continued "I know that you love me and Dad I love you too, but it is going to take a lot of work to come back from this injury and learn how to function on wheels instead of feet."

Henry hung his head for a second took a steading breath and told his only son "there would be no time in this life that he would not be there for him." He grabbed Shawn's hand and assured him that "as long as it takes and as much work as it takes he will be right there beside him helping him every step of the way".

Shawn interrupted and said, "Poor choice of words there pops". Henry smacked at his had and told him "I am glad to see your ability to be a smart ass is coming back" They both laughed. Shawn smiled and told his Dad, "Thank you for always being my Papa Monkey, I know I am not always easy to love"

Henry reminded Shawn that not only did he love him but he had a group of people that loved him too and if Shawn would let them in, they would all help him adapt to this new normal. Shawn sat looking at his hands for a moment and then quietly told his dad "okay Dad" Henry smiled and pulled his son into a hug, Shawn hung on to his father for a long time. For the first time since his injury Shawn felt like maybe just maybe he could make this work.

Once Shawn was asleep Henry texted Gus and Juliet and told them that they were welcome to come and visit now. They both texted back with excitement they would be by to see them in the morning. Henry leaned back in his chair and watched as his boy lay sleeping. All he could feel was gratitude that he still had him there.

Gus was the first visitor of the morning. Gus came with a box of games and videos and of course a pineapple. Henry sat outside the room giving the friends time to talk. Gus started the conversation. "Shawn you are my best friend and I hope you know that I am always going to be your best friend no matter what"

Shawn sheepishly smiled and told Gus how much he appreciated him and how he has been his best friend for so long. The two shared a fist bump and a few laughs then Gus said he had to leave and finish his route.

Before he left he told Shawn "Why don't I come and spend the night in the hospital with you, your dad can go home and rest a bit and we can have an all night movie marathon like old times, I will furnish the pineapple smoothies and the jerk chicken" Shawn smiled and told his best friend he couldn't think of a better way to spend the evening.

The next visitor came about an hour latter. Juliet walked into the room with a box of pineapple muffins and a smile. Henry excused himself and went to grab some breakfast from the hospital cafeteria. Juliet wasted no time she went to Shawn's bedside and planted the most amazing and passionate kiss she could on his lips.

It felt so good to feel her body next to his again. He missed her touch so much. After Juliet ended the kiss and took a seat next to Shawn's bed. Shawn raised his bed so he could be more sitting up and told Juliet that he needed to have a serious Shawn moment with her. Juliet smiled and told her beloved that she was all his.

Shawn reached down and held Juliet's small hand in his and said "Jules you know that I love you so much, I want to be your husband more than anything else in this whole world. I am not the same man that gave you that ring. That bullet changed me and it damaged me and I cant be the kind of husband that you deserve. You deserve a big strong man that can protect you and provide for you. I am not sure if I can do either of those things while sitting in a wheel chair. I want to give you my blessing to leave and never turn back with no hard feelings. This is going to be a very long and painful road and you deserve so much more than me"

Juliet smiled and rubbed his arm that was lying on the bed. She thanked him for being straight forward and honest with her and then smiled this huge smile and said "No matter what shape your in, standing or sitting I choose you! I chose to say yes when you gave me this ring and I will continue to say yes every day for the rest of our lives together, you got that mister?"

Shawn biting his bottom lip to keep from breaking down into full sobs shook his head yes. Juliet stood up and said in her firm detective voice "Now scoot over in that bed mister I am coming in" Juliet curled up next to Shawn holding him in her arms. They sat in each other's arms drinking in each other's presence in silence till Henry came back into the room and hour later.

Henry came back into the room and smiled at the site of the two lovebirds snuggled up in bed. Once Henry got back Juliet knew it was time for her to get to work, giving Shawn one more kiss on the forehead she asked if he would be up for some company right after work. Shawn smiled and said sure and with that Juliet was out the door with a huge smile ready to attack the day.

Juliet came into the SBPD smiling and singing under her breath. No sooner than she sat down at her desk Carlton was next to her asking for updates on Shawn. Juliet smiled and said that Shawn was amazing and what a difference a day makes. He is not only ready to start to fight these injuries he is ready to face his friends. Lassiter smiled and told Juliet that he would be happy to go see him with her that evening if she wanted. She smiled at the tall lanky detective and said that would be wonderful.

Chapter 11:

Shawn was in the hospital for another week during that time he was never left alone, his friends took shifts sitting with him helping him through the grueling physical therapy sessions and at his fathers house scores of off duty policemen came and retrofitted Henry's home to be wheel chair friendly. A few door frames had to be widened and ramps had to be constructed but by the end of the week Henry's home was ready for his sons arrival.

It was a beautiful sunny day when Henry's old truck sputtered into the driveway in the front seat was Shawn. He still could not move his legs but he had learned some impressive moves in physical therapy. Moves that would help him get in and out of bed and into the bathroom without assistance. Henry parked the truck and walked around to the passenger side. He opened the door to his terrified son, I know it is scary coming here from the hospital but I think you will find we are ready for you.

Henry reached into the back end and pulled out his son's wheel chair and placed it next to the open car door. He then turned to Shawn who had managed to pull his legs to the side of the seat, Henry grabbed under Shawn's arms in a move that they had perfected in the hospital and he gently took his son from the seat of the truck to the seat of his wheel chair.

Henry pushed him up the walkway of his childhood home and Shawn was shocked to see a bright new ramp where the front steps used to be. Shawn looked back at his father surprised. Henry just smiled and said, "I told you I was ready for you". The two made it up the ramp to the new red front door, Henry backed Shawn into the darkened room as he turned him around the lights came on and he heard a crowed yell "SURPRISE".

Shawn sat there stunned for a minute the living room of his dads place was filled with all his friends Gus, Juliet, Lassiter, Chief Vick, and all the cops that he knew so well. Shawn smiled extra wide when he saw Buzz and Frannie McNab. Buzz came up to Shawn and gave him the biggest hug. Buzz hugged him so hard that Shawn had to remind him painfully that he had surgery not long ago.

Apologetically Buzz released him from his grasp but knelt down to be eye to eye with him and told him, "Thank you so much". Frannie joined her husband she didn't have to kneel down she was so tiny she was all ready at eye level with the seated Psychic. She patted Shawn's arm and said "thank you for giving my husband a second chance, you have a standing invitation to dinner anytime you want it" Shawn smiled and told Frannie "you might regret that once I get the hang of this thing" he said while shifting his chair.

The evening was filled with friends and well wishes it tired Shawn out but he never wanted the evening to end. The love from his friends was better than any medicine could do for him. The party began to wind down about 10 o'clock most people had to get up and go to work the next morning. Shawn was busy playing some shooting game with Lassiter when Juliet noticed the McNab's about to leave.

Juliet walked Frannie and Buzz out to their car and thanked them both for being there to help welcome Shawn home. Juliet paused for a moment and then told Buzz I need to tell you something that happened while Shawn was in the hospital. It is likely to be included in the report and I want you to hear it from me and not from a report. Buzz looked at Juliet worried and told her he appreciated that and asked what happened?

Juliet bit her lip in thought not knowing how to say what she needed to say, so she just spit it out, "Shawn tried to commit suicide the day after he found out he was paralyzed." He went through some pretty dark moments but he is doing much better but his Dad still doesn't want him to be alone for a while till he is sure that he is okay. Buzz stood dazed at the news. He couldn't imagine the pain that would cause his cherry friend to attempt to take his own life. Frannie grabbed Juliet's hands and told her to include them in the Shawn sitting detail. She went on to tell both Juliet and Buzz that together they were going to help make sure that Shawn gets through this..

Inside Shawn was boasting about beating Lassiter at the shooting game and Lassiter pretended to be upset about it. Truthfully he didn't care, he would loose anytime if he could see some of that old spark return to Shawn's eyes.

Henry grabbed Shawn and said come on let me give you a tour of Chateau Spencer. Henry pointed out the improvement to the house and the bathroom making it easy for Shawn to get from one place to another. Then he brought Shawn into the Den, the place where Henry's Bar used to stand now stood a hospital bed with bar attached for grabbing and it was even decorated to look like Shawn's room upstairs.

Shawn was overwhelmed at all that had been done for him and all the love from family and friends. Lassiter and Gus stayed long enough to help Shawn get settled in his new bed.

Soon Juliet was the only one left in the house. Henry left the two and went to lock up the house and clean up the kitchen from the evening's party.

Juliet climbed into the bed next to her Prince Charming. She held him tight and began to kiss him passionately it didn't take long for him to begin to kiss her back before he knew it Shawn was kissing Juliet's neck and even places lower down. Juliet unbuttoned Shawn's shirt and began to remind him that he was still all the man that she needed. Soon Shawn learned a valuable lesson he may be paralyzed from the hips down but there were still some things that worked just fine. Knowing that Henry could walk in on them any minute stopped anything from happening but Juliet did lay her head on his chest and they feel asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 12:

Shawn attacked therapy with all the energy and resolve that he had attacked solving cases for the last seven years. Six months after the shooting Juliet went to pick Shawn up from therapy. When she walked into the therapy office she froze and tears began to fill her eyes.

She witnessed a sight that she thought she would never see again the love of her life was standing waiting for her to arrive. He was standing between two bars with two strong physical therapists on either side but he was standing. The nurse came over to Juliet and gave her a squeeze and led her to the end of the bars where Shawn stood. Slowly one determined step at a time Shawn made his way to his future Bride.

Juliette could not hold the tears back any longer she was so proud of Shawn. This man had gone from wanting to die to walking again. Shawn finally made it to Juliet and smiled, that sweet little boy smile that stole her heart from the first day she met him. He grabbed her hand and said, "May I have this dance". The nurse pressed play and soon the room was filled with the sounds of Kenny G. Juliette helped to steady Shawn and they danced.

There wasn't a dry eye in the place everyone was in tears. Everyone at the therapy center loved Shawn. Shawn had a way of making everyone love him whether they wanted to or not. Shawn looked down at his sweet Juliette and asked, "If you're okay with it I would like to set the wedding Date". Juliette couldn't speak she just nodded her head yes and buried her head into his chest.

The two arrived back at the police station intending to announce to their friends when the wedding was going to be. Chief Vick met them at the door with a huge smile on her face and asked the two of them to come into the conference room for a huge announcement. The whole police station was waiting to hear what Chief had to say.

Chief Vick walked to the front of the room and with a huge smile on her face announced that the SBPD family grew a little bigger today with the birth of Shawn Henry McNab. He was born this afternoon and mom and baby are doing just fine. Daddy passed out at the birth but he is doing fine now too. The crowed cheered but Shawn sat there stunned. Juliette patted Shawn's shoulder and Vick looked over at him with a huge smile of approval and pride on her face. Lassiter groaned "Oh Lord that is just what the world needs another Shawn in the world" with that the room busted out into laughter.

Eight months latter was Shawn and Juliette's big day Shawn was nervous but excited he stood at the end of the isle with two leg braces and crutches. Gus was his best man and he watched to make sure he didn't fall backwards.

When the church doors opened, there stood Juliette in the most beautiful white dress. She held a bouquet of red roses with the stems wrapped in beautiful ribbon. Everyone snickered when they saw that attached to that ribbon was a beautiful diamond pineapple that Shawn gave her as a wedding present.

She looked like an angel walking down the isle. The Church was filled with officers in their dress uniforms Chief Vick was matron of honor and Gus, Lassiter and Henry stood next to Shawn.

When Juliette arrived at the altar they both sat down to exchange their vows. They had fought long and hard to get to that day and their deep love was evident to all that were there. The ceremony was beautiful. Everyone knew what they had overcome to get to that point and were so happy for the two lovebirds.

With a finale kiss the minister told the crowed it was his extreme honor to be the first person to introduce Mr. Shawn Spencer and his Wife Detective Juliette Spencer. The crowded church exploded in cheers. Juliette sat on Shawn's lap and Shawn wheeled them both down the isle to knuckle punches and high fives from the excited crowed.

Life was never the same as it was before the accident but that was okay. Shawn learned and adapted to his injuries he even went back to work for the police department he wasn't always able to traipse through the woods to crime scenes but on those rare occasions he couldn't get to a crime scene Gus made sure to face time him so he could always see the scene.

Shawn learned that there were always going to be troubles in this life. When he was younger he ran away from his problems; in a way he was trying to run away again when he tried to take his own life. Through these trials he realized that he had friends who would always be there and he chose to let his problems make him better and not bitter. Plus he had little Shawn to help mentor, the kid cant share his name without being taught how to get under Uncle Carlton's skin a little okay maybe a lot.

The End!

Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story I am grateful.


	6. Epilogue

(Shawn sitting chatting with his therapist)

Wow I cannot believe so much has happened in the last two years. When that gunman shot me and took my ability to walk away, I thought my life was over and well, I am not proud of the fact that I tried to help my life end. I remember sitting in that hospital bed thinking that the world would be a better place without me.

I am so glad my Dad was there. He stayed with me for three days straight. Just him and me in a tiny hospital room for three long days. I wonder how we didn't kill each other.

During that time I saw a side of my Dad that I have never seen before. Working with him at the Police station I realized that he loved me, Lord knows he saved my butt enough times. Those three days I saw that I was the most important thing in my Dad's life. Growing up I would have said the force or fishing ranked higher on the important scale then me but now I know better.

You know they say that hindsight is 20-20. As a kid I thought that he hated me, I mean why else would he do things like lock me in a trunk and chase me through the woods, and do things like teach me to observe how many hats where in a room.

Now I think maybe I am not the only psychic in the family. I cannot tell you how many times those stupid "lessons" saved my life. I think that maybe he knew that I would need to know the things that he was teaching me.

As I get older I continue to see my dad in new ways. He wasn't always a perfect parent (almost never) but he did the best job that he could do with a child that was well, me.

In the last two years I have been shot, tried to kill myself, learned to love and appreciate the man that I call Dad, I had a little boy named after me, learned to walk again, well the sort of hobble walk that I do with crutches, got married, went back to work for the cops and now I find out I am going to be a daddy.

Juliet is four months pregnant with our child. Can you believe me, a Daddy? You should have seen it when we told my Dad about the baby. We found this little baby fishing hat and tiny pole and this shirt that says "Grandpa is my fishing buddy" We wrapped it up and gave it to him and when he opened it he couldn't even speak.

Dad grabbed Jules and I up in this huge hug and didn't let go for like five minutes, when he finally did we saw that he had been crying, he tried to wipe the tears away without us noticing, but we noticed. I can't wait to see him as a Grandpa. Especially if we have a girl, I am not sure how he will react around girls?

Juliet and I are doing amazing. I do not know why I feared marriage so much, because it is amazing. Juliet is amazing. There are days I wonder how she stayed with me through all this shooting business, I am glad she did stick around though, waking up next to her smiling face every morning is what keeps me going some days.

Gus is doing great he is getting serious with this girl named Elaine. She is a great girl and she earned the Shawn seal of approval. I think they will join is in club wedded bliss soon.

Work is awesome, I thought that I would have to give up this whole Psychic Detective thing when I found out I couldn't walk, but yeah for technology. It isn't the same as it was before I cant go wandering off into dangerous situations like I use too, but the chair has come in handy people trust a man in a wheel chair way more than a goofy guy walking around.

Yes that is right I play the cripple card whenever I need it to get into someplace. People have a hard time telling a dude in a chair no. Hey, don't judge me, I was dealt these cards and if I have to play them I will. I tell everyone that Gus is my faithful nurse Gulliver Spoons.

I have had so much fun playing with Shawn 2 electric boogaloo. He is a great kid. He is two years old now and HUGE. He is going to be as tall as his Daddy I bet. Frannie will bring him to the station to visit Buzz and I will take him for rides on my chair down the hallways. He will sit on my lap and yell Vroom Vroom as we race past cops trying to get out of the way.

I have even taught him to call Carlton "Lassie". He has my name so that means he has got to annoy Lassiter it is just part of being a Shawn Henry.

I cannot wait to see our Baby. If it is a Boy we are going to name him Henry Burton and if it is a girl we are going to name her Madeline Juliet. You should have seen Dad and Gus when we told them the Boy name you would have thought we handed them a check for a million dollars.

One thing I know for sure is he or she will be very loved. I also know that they will have no possible way of getting away with mischief as a teenager. Can you imagine having a Grandpa that is a retired Cop, A detective as a Mom, a psychic as a Dad and tons of honorary Uncles and Aunts all who carry Guns and lets not forget Aunt Karen, chief of police. The kid will not be able to anything "fun".

It will be awesome in 10 years to see the Dynamics between Iris Vick, Shawn Mcnab and Henry Spencer 2 (I am betting it's a boy). I bet they will keep us all on our toes.

Will I "train" my child the way my dad did me? I dunno. I guess I will have to meet them and see if they are as unique a kid as I was; if they are, then yeah probably but we will see. I just can't wait to hold them. I hope they look like their mom and have my hair.

I forgot to mention that they found the guy who shot me and he was sentenced last month to life in prison. Thank God I wont have to worry about that creep ever again.

You know Doc life has not been easy these last two years but it has been worth it. I am looking forward to the future. Looking forward to the future is something I never thought I would say. I still wish the future did not include me in this wheel chair but I am learning to live with that.

I am not a fan of therapists but I have to thank you for all the help that you have given to me over the years. I know when I started to see you I was a little hesitant but you were patient and coming to see you really helped me. Thank you.

I guess this is it huh? Times up on our last session together. I will really miss our chats. When the Baby is born I will bring them by to say hello. Thank you again Doc I could not have survived and thrived these past years without our sessions.

Well see ya Doc!


End file.
